The Epic that Ka-chan wrote
by Ka-chan
Summary: Let's see....I came up with this idea for some original characters for the show but then their backgrounds demanded something a little bit more complex. So now I'm basically writing an entire A/U world for them where the saiyajins show up sooner and stuff
1. Default Chapter

The Epic

Chapter 1

By: Ka-chan

Disclaimers: All characters, unless otherwise stated, belong to and were created by Akira Toriyama. So far the only 

character I have made is Celeria.

Warnings: Very mild reference to rape, minor violence

Notes: This is an A/U fic. Any changes made to the storyline can be attributed to that.  I made Vegeta and Radditz closer to Goku's age. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

            Goku paused midstep. He thought he sensed something out in space.  It seemed similar to his own ki, but stronger. Goku doubted even Piccolo would stand a chance against whoever it was. He lost his balance and fell over. Wincing, he glanced sheepishly up at his friends. Bulma quirked an eyebrow at him while Kuririn smirked and extended a hand. "What were you lookin' at Goku? You were totally out of it man." The small monk looked at him curiously. "What was it?"

            "I thought I sensed something out in space. Whoever it is, is really strong." The young teen rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We should start training more. I'm not sure we'd be able to take 'em at our level now." He glanced at his friends again.  Bulma was staring at him in shock. "Nani?"

            Bardock glanced over at his son. Radditz and Vegeta were standing at the window looking out at Chikyuu-sei. The planet would serve their needs well. The spy that Vegeta no Ou had placed on Furiza's ship had reported that the alien planned to destroy Vegeta-sei. The alien seemed to have become fearful of the saiya-jins ability to become stronger after each battle. The saiya-jin no ouji had been sent off to find a planet suitable for saiya-jin refugees. "Chikyuu-sei is beautiful. It's full of life. All that remains is for Vegeta-sama to reach an agreement with the people," murmured Celeria. The young girl stood at the helm with Bardock. The scarred saiya-jin ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. Her father had died in battle and Bardock had taken it upon himself to raise her. 

            "Vegeta-sama, do you think Chikyuu-sei will be hospitable to saiya-jins?" asked Radditz. He glanced over at the ouji with hopeful eyes.

            "Hai. I know it will. Your younger brother Kakarotto is already there." Vegeta felt Radditz and Bardock turn their gazes on him. They hadn't known the boy had survived. When Kakarotto had been sent off planet Furiza had been in a bad mood. The tyrant had been destroying every infant sent out that he could see. Kakarotto had been one of the lucky few that survived. "I know what you're thinking. He was sent out while the bastard was busy with another group. He narrowly avoided death. Brace yourselves. We're entering the atmosphere."

            Yamucha glanced up from his meal. A meteor streaked across the sky and crashed nearby. "Hey Puar, did you see that?!" The shapeshifter looked in the direction her friend was pointing and shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go check it out Puar!" The warrior grabbed the cat's tail and raced off towards the crash site. 

            Puar was able to grab onto Yamucha's wrist, diminishing the bumpiness of her ride. She caught a glimpse of a waterfall just as Yamucha passed it. After several minutes they stopped. Yamucha pointed over the top of a bush. Puar floated just above it and looked out into the clearing. There was no meteor, just some sort of ship. The cat watched as the door hissed open and four people stepped out. One of them had very long, wild hair and bore a resemblance to Goku. Puar couldn't take her eyes off him. She ducked back behind the bush and turned to Yamucha. "Should we get Goku? I didn't see the other three, but the one with long hair kinda looks like him. And he had a tail!"

            Yamucha was peering through the bushes at Bardock. The resemblance between the scarred saiya-jin and Goku was disturbing almost. He glanced up at his long time friend. "That's nothing! Check out the guy with the scar!" Yamucha snickered at Puar's reaction to the man. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Come on Puar. We'd better get Goku-kun." He tugged on her tail and turned to go but found his way was blocked by a very solid chest.  'Kuso!' Yamucha  grinned nervously at Bardock. The tall saiya-jin smirked down at the nervous teen. "Err…hi. I'm Yamucha and this is my friend Puar. Who are you?" Yamucha backed up slowly and bumped into someone else. He tensed in preparation for a fight.

            "Hn. Lousy bum. What were you doing just now?" growled Bardock. He really didn't like the idea of being spied on. He wondered if Furiza had already reached this planet. It didn't seem likely since the planet was on the edge of the universe, but the saiya-jin didn't feel like taking chances. He sighed in annoyance the intruder glared at him and prepared for a fight. "Look, you don't stand a chance against me, much less all four of us you bum. So just tell us what the two of you were doing here." He stepped to the side to avoid Yamucha's attack. He saw the ouji shake his head in annoyance. Bardock reached behind him and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt. He pulled the youth in front of him and pinched his neck, smirking as he lost consciousness. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the cat flying off. He decided she didn't pose a threat and dragged the boy back to the ship. "What should we do with him Vegeta-sama?"

            Vegeta glanced over at the boy held firmly in Bardock's grip. "Place him in one of the beds and leave Radditz to guard him. I'll speak with him later." The young royal turned his attention to the direction the cat had flown off in. He thought he sensed several ki in that direction. 'Odd. I thought the inhabitants of this planet were all weaklings…?' He shoved the information to the back of his mind and went back inside.

            Kuririn looked over at Bulma and laughed. Goku had tried a new attack and accidentally knocked her into the pool.  She growled and smacked the monk in the back of the head. He winced and grinned sheepishly, thankful that Bulma's attention was now on Goku. The spiky haired teen smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Bulma, you know I didn't mean to! I'll…I'll make it up to you! I swear! AAAH!!!!" Bulma smirked and shoved him into the pool. Goku floundered for a moment and came up sputtering. He pouted up at Bulma. "I said I'd make it up to you…but now I'm just gonna do this!" Goku grinned and grabbed Bulma's ankles. Bulma shrieked as she was pulled underwater.

            "Goku! How dare you!" Goku cringed and waited for Bulma to hit him. He opened his eyes when he heard a yell and a splash. Kuririn treaded water nearby. "You left poor Kuririn out of all the fun." The three teens smirked at eachother and began a huge game of water wars. They were completely oblivious to the small blue cat trying to get their attention. Goku narrowly missed knocking her into the water before he noticed her.

            "Puar! Hi! Where's Yamucha?" asked Goku. He pulled himself onto the edge of the pool and held Puar in his hand to insure she wasn't knocked around by the two teens who hadn't noticed her yet. He frowned at the panicked look on the small cat's face. "What's wrong Puar? Is Piccolo causing trouble again?"

            "No! There was this meteor but it wasn't a meteor it was a ship and there were these people with tails like you and one of them looks just like you and they have Yamucha!!!!" wailed the tiny cat. Bulma and Kuririn took notice of the two and swam over to them. Puar noted the confusion on their faces and decided to repeat herself more slowly. "Yamucha saw a meteor so we went to go look at it. But it wasn't a meteor it was a spaceship and there were four people with tails like Goku on it. One of them looks just like Goku! We were going to leave to get you but they heard us and they have Yamucha!!"

            "Bulma, you stay here with Puar while me and Kuririn go find Yamucha," said Goku. He turned back to the cat in his hands. "Puar, where was this ship?"

            "On that island that you like to camp out on. The one with the twin waterfalls." Goku and Kuririn nodded and took off.

            Yamucha slapped at whoever was poking him. He was so comfy he didn't want to wake up. He growled at whoever it was and rolled over. "Heh. The ningen has spunk. Either that or he's just plain stupid." Yamucha's eyes snapped open and he stared up at his captor in fear. "Relax. We're not gonna hurt you unless we have to. I'm Radditz. What's your name?" Yamucha jumped up on the bed in a fighting stance.  Radditz chuckled at him. "You can't hurt me ningen. I'm too strong for you to even think of challenging."

            "Oh yeah! Well you obviously haven't seen me fight!" Yamucha yelled and leapt at the taller boy. Radditz sighed and stepped to the side. He smirked when Yamucha crashed into the wall. "Aww…man! That hurt!" Radditz shook his head and dodged another of Yamucha's attacks. The boy was a strong fighter for a ningen. "Hold still you big ox!" wailed the young warrior. He charged Radditz again and connected with his jaw. Smirking, he caught the taller boy and threw him into the wall. Radditz grunted and went crashing through the wall into the baths. He glanced around and sighed in relief when he saw no one was there at the moment. He turned back to Yamucha and growled. "Aww…did the big baby fall down and get a boo-boo? You gonna cry now?" Yamucha gasped as Radditz drove his fist into his gut.

            "You really should behave yourself," growled the saiya-jin.

            "Wh-Why should I? You guys are the ones who abducted me!" Yamucha stood up and winced. His stomach felt like it had a spike in it. He moaned and fell over. "Ahhh! Why'd you have to hit me so hard?!" He felt someone touch him and glanced up to see Radditz looking over his wounds. "Wh-What are you doing?"

            "I'm checking your injuries. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I over-estimated you. You need to use a regen-tank. Hold still." Yamucha cried out when Radditz lifted him. The taller boy carried him into the sick bay and set him in one of the tanks. He punched a few buttons and stuck the facemask on Yamucha. After the teen had begun healing, Radditz went to find the others. He found a note saying that they had gone to look around and try to find whoever was in charge of the planet. "Hn. They always leave me with the easy jobs." He growled and went to find something to eat. 

            Kuririn landed lightly and glanced around. He sensed several ki nearby. "Hey Goku! There's three of them right over there!" he whispered, pointing towards the high kis. Goku nodded and they quietly snuck up to peer through some trees at the strangers. Goku's eyes widened at the sight of Bardock. 'He looks just like me!!' He shook his head and focused on the other two. He glanced over Vegeta briefly and decided he must be the leader from the way he held himself.  Celeria glanced their way suspiciously but shrugged it off and focused on what Vegeta was saying.  Goku glanced back at Kuririn and noticed he was staring at the girl. "See something you like?" Kuririn blushed and looked down at the ground. Goku smirked and looked back at the three strangers.

            Kuririn looked back at the girl. 'She's so pretty…' Celeria had blue hair that was so dark it was almost black. Her tail was a few shades lighter though. When she'd looked at their hiding spot he'd locked eyes with her briefly, though she hadn't noticed them. She had the most stunning violet eyes.  Kuririn felt himself blushing again and tried to look at one of the other fighters, but he found his eyes drifting back to her again. She had soft features, but her eyes held a cold, hard look to them. The monk felt his heart twist as he looked at her. Whoever had made her feel so bad would pay. 'What am I saying?! I don't even know her and she took my friend!' He shook his head and finally noticed Goku trying to get his attention. "Huh?"

            Goku sighed to himself. "I was saying that they're leaving. We should follow them." Kuririn nodded and the two flew after the aliens, being sure to keep their kis as low as possible. Goku was still a little shocked at the resemblance between himself and the other man. He'd always wondered about his real family and at times if he was even human.  (A/N Come on. Like he thinks he's a human. He turns into a giant monkey on full moons.) The three strangers had tails like he did. Maybe they'd come to bring him back to his home world.

            Yamucha awoke to a buzzing sound. He glanced around and noticed a light on his tank blinking. 'Gah! Something's gone wrong! I'm gonna die!!' He began to thrash around when Radditz calmly walked in. The tall saiya-jin glanced at the panicked boy and smirked slightly as he pushed a button. Yamucha blinked as the fluid around him slowly drained and the hatch opened. "Relax ningen. That's just the buzzer that signals you're done healing." Yamucha blushed slightly as he toweled dry. He found his clothes in a storage bin and began to get dressed. 

            "So, um….what are you?" Yamucha flinched slightly when his abductor turned to look appraisingly at him. "Uh…I didn't mean anything by it! Really!"

            Radditz smirked at Yamucha's reaction. Ningens were quite fearful. "I'm a saiya-jin. So what's your name?" He pressed a few buttons on a console and Yamucha suddenly found himself bathed in a bluish light. "Good, you've healed properly." Radditz turned and motioned Yamucha to follow him. "C'mon. I'm hungry and I can't leave you alone."

            Yamucha sighed and started after his captor. "My name is Yamucha." He was quiet the rest of the way. He tried to pay attention to which way they were going. The walls and floor of the ship were black with blue or red symbols every now and then. They finally came to a door with some odd blue symbols on it. Radditz opened the door and dragged Yamucha in with him. "This is the mess hall. I'll get something for you to eat. Um…how much do you eat?"  ,asked Radditz as he piled a table high with food. 

            "You eat more than much as Goku…. Um…I eat one plate of food." Radditz' eyes widened. How could something need so little food? He'd never heard of it before! He shrugged and got the ningen a plate of food as he'd requested anyway. He sat down and began eating at a pace that would put Goku to shame while Yamucha watched slack jawed.  He quirked an eyebrow and shoved the leg of some strange alien creature in his mouth and began crunching on the bone. "Something wrong with the food, ningen?"  Yamucha shook his head and tried not to stare so openly. Radditz grunted and focused once again on his food. 'Ningens are such strange creatures…'

            Yamucha finished his plate of food and leaned back in his chair to wait for Radditz to finish. After what seemed like forever the tall saiya-jin finished. "So how come you saiya-jin guys are here? I mean, do we have some weird metal or something you guys need for building spaceships?" asked Yamucha.

            Radditz watched the ningen warily for a moment before answering. "We are here seeking refuge. There is an evil alien tyrant terrorizing the saiya-jin race. He has enslaved them and soon we fear he's going to destroy the planet. Chikyuu-sei is out of his current reach and it is hospitable to us. Our ouji, Vegeta-sama, came here along with me, my father, and Celeria to make a treaty with the ruler of the planet to use it as a refuge home till we find another suitable planet." Radditz was merely repeating a speech Vegeta had given countless times with a few revisions to make it sound more original. It seemed to work because Yamucha was nodding in understanding.  He grinned and leaned in closer to explain some of the stuff he'd been hearing about.

            Vegeta glared at random people who crossed his path. He really did not want to be here. He'd much rather be back home on Vegeta-sei helping his people. His father was more suited for this kind of work. He growled under his breath as his hair and clothes drew murmurs and stares. Bardock Celeria and himself had split up to find the capital of the planet. He was now greatly regretting that decision. He would have felt much more comfortable with some of his own kind around him. A soft sound caused him to whirl around. He was getting the strangest feeling that he was being followed. 'Not that it matters. I can handle some lame ningen.' He chuckled to himself and continued through the city. 

            Not far behind Vegeta, Bulma snuck out of her hiding place. She narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure of the saiya-jin no ouji. She'd slipped away from Puar after the little cat had worried herself to sleep.  She ducked behind a building, narrowly avoiding behind caught again. 'I'm going to get Yamucha back no matter what it takes!' Vegeta glanced behind himself again. She barely darted out of sight in time. The young genius peered out of her hiding spot just in time to see Vegeta go around the corner. She cackled quietly to herself and hurried after him.

            Vegeta grumbled quietly to himself in saiya-go. Some blasted ningen female was following him for some reason.  He sighed as he caught a glimpse of her. Whoever she was she seemed to be faster than the average human, though not by much. 'Maybe she lives with some of those ningens who have the high kis? She could prove to be useful….'  He smirked to himself and walked around a corner. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to follow him. A small smirk graced his lips as his highly developed saiya-jin ears picked up the sound of her footsteps and breathing getting closer. As she rounded the corner, he grabbed her before she could even blink, firmly pressing one hand to her mouth to keep her quiet. He quickly flew off before anyone had noticed anything.

            Yamucha's eyes were wide by the time Radditz had finished describing some of the things Furiza had done. He couldn't believe the atrocities he'd committed. How could anyone be so heartless?! He shook his head and looked back at Radditz. He remembered suddenly how much Bardock looked like Goku. "Hey Radditz. You remember how you said you had a brother here named Kakarotto? Well I think I know him. Only he goes by the name Son Goku now. I could introduce you guys later if you like." Radditz grinned broadly at the thought of meeting his little brother. Then a thought occurred to him. "Why don't we go right now?" Yamucha smiled and shook his head. He leaned in and smirked, as though he were about to reveal a great secret. "Because we've got ore important things to do. I got something to tell you." He then began to explain the dragon-balls to his new friend.

Bardock and Celeria stood before Goku in mild shock. After a few tense minutes had passed, Bardock finally spoke. "Is your name Kakarotto?" He sighed sadly when Goku shook his head. 'But he looks so much like him….' He shook his head again and turned an icy glare on Goku and Kuririn. "Who are you and why have you been following us!?" Goku blinked at the sudden change in Bardock's attitude. "I'm Goku, and this is my friend Kuririn, and we were following you because you have our friend Yamucha So who are you guys?" Bardock growled softly to himself. He should have known the ningen would have friends! He powered up suddenly and swung hard at Goku's left cheek, chuckling to himself. Celeria stood off to one side, watching disinterestedly. 

            Goku had sensed Bardock's power up and easily caught the punch he had thrown. He frowned and shook his head. Bardock's eyes widened at the sight. 'He's just a ningen! He shouldn't have this kind of power!' He shook his head and pulled his hand free, leaping back a few yards. He growled and powered up to his maximum, waiting for Goku to do the same. Goku sighed a little, silently wishing Bardock could be more of a challenge, a powered up as well. Bardock paled slightly as the readout came up on his scouter. 'He's stronger than Radditz is! I'm not sure even Vegeta can beat this guy!'  He swallowed nervously and stood his ground, signaling Goku to make the first move.

            Vegeta found the blue-haired female to be quite a handful. She'd been kicking and screaming, even through his hand, ever since she'd realized what had happened. He growled quietly to himself, fighting back the urge to merely kill her and be done with it. Finally, he glared down at her after she kicked him in the groin and growled deeply. "EITHER SHUT-UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Her eyes widened and she nodded meekly, tears coming to her eyes. He growled again and landed on a cliff overlooking some forest. "Why were you following me onna?" He crossed his arms and stood with his back to her, as if daring her to attack.  He raised an eyebrow when he heard the soft sound of crying. 'What now?' He turned and gaped at the sight of her crouched on the ground, crying softly.

            Bulma was so angry with herself. She should have listened to Goku and stayed at Capsule Corp. to wait for them. Instead, she'd gone off to find Yamucha herself and ended up with a crazy guy with a tail who was going to kill her. 'He might even rape me…!' She slumped to the ground after he set her down and began to sob to herself. She nearly had a heart attack when he laid his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and fell back, staring fearfully up at him. "What do you want with me?" He seemed to snarl at her and repeated his question. "You want to know why I was following you? I was following you because you KIDNAPPED MY BOYFRIEND!!" Vegeta stumbled back in surprise. How could she go from sobbing to screaming so suddenly like that? He shook his head in wonder and frowned at her again. "What is your name onna?" A few veins popped out on Bulma's forehead. "Don't call me onna!! My name is Bulma!!! Why would you want to know my name anyway? You're just going to have your way with me and then kill me anyway." She looked down and began to cry silently again. She wished Goku were here to save her like he always did. 'Goku…where are you?'

            Vegeta nearly choked on his own spit when Bulma yelled suddenly again. 'How can such a loud noise come from such a small person?' He chuckled softly at the last thing she said. "Why would I want to fuck an ugly onna like you? You aren't even a saiya-jin. You're just a pathetic ningen onna." He was caught off guard suddenly when she threw a rock right between his eyes. He cursed vividly in his native tongue and glared at her. She was holding her stomach and laughing hysterically at him. "Damn onna! I should ki blast you to hell for that!" This seemed to get her attention more than anything. She immediately stopped laughing and looked at him in what seemed like terror. 'So she knows what ki blasts are….she is rather pretty…even for a weakling…with a good training schedule she'd be gorgeous…..'

            Bulma cringed at the way Vegeta was eyeing her. He didn't quite seem to be undressing her with his eyes like she saw many men doing….more like analyzing her...but with a hint of something else. It made her feel even more uncomfortable then when the perverts stared at her. She looked away from him and thought of Yamucha. Yamucha would come save her. Goku and the others would find him and then he'd come save her like always. 'But…he...he isn't always there…..'  

~Flashback~

Bulma was walking home from shopping one day. She'd picked out the perfect gift for Yamucha's birthday. It was a set of steel-bladed kamas. (A/N: Kamas are like mini hand-held scythes that are used as weapons in martial arts.) They would really help in his fighting. She'd even got an ornately carved wooden box to put them in. 'He'll love it!' She giggled and bent over to put the box into one of her capsule containers where he wouldn't find it.  A strong hand on her shoulder caught her attention and she turned, thinking it was Yamucha, Goku, or maybe Kuririn. She blinked, seeing a strange man in a blue blazer and khaki pants. "Can I help you Sir?"

"Heh. Yeah you can help me. Help me into you." He grabbed her arm and swiftly pulled her into a dark alley. Bulma tried to scream but he clapped a hand over her mouth and slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red mark, which later became a bruise she'd hidden with make-up. He pulled out something that glinted in the dim light which she recognized as a knife. She whimpered and just cried to herself as he had his way with her, leaving her to lay in the cold alley for hours after.

Later, when she got home, she'd run to her room and showered for nearly three hours. When her parents had questioned her, she'd said she was sick and spent the rest of the day in bed. The next day she gave Yamucha his gift and pretended as though nothing had ever happened.

~End Flashback~

She didn't dare tell any of the Z-senshi. She was supposed to be strong in spirit since she couldn't be strong like them. If they knew she was weak like that they'd never let her go anywhere without one of them there to help her. She didn't want to have to rely on anyone She was too independent. That was part of why she was with Yamucha in the first place. He was afraid of commitment so he wasn't always around, but that was just fine with Bulma. She didn't need anyone. They needed her. That was the only reason they even hung out with her…. 'No one's going to come….' She bent her head and began to cry again, unable to stop.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The ending rant/ramble:

Tifa: *blink blink* Ah!!! You stopped before it could be beautiful! 

Ka-chan: -_- That's supposed to be in the next chapter Tifa no Baka. 

Kimi-chan: *walks in munching on cookies* I liked the part where they were in the pool….except for the clothes….they need to go skinny-dipping. 

Ka-chan: *glare* Again! If you can think of it, it probably is in a later chapter! 

Kimi-chan: O.o You need afro-cheese!! 

Ka-chan: *eye twitches* Go write your own damn story about afro-cheese! 

Kimi-chan: *twitch* Okay! *runs off* 

Tifa: Hey….I am not a baka! Kuta bare Ka-chan! 

Ka-chan: No thanks Tifa. Shimatta ningen. Merfolk are better by far. Hn. *smirk* 

Tifa: Oh Yeah!? Well..well….I breathe air! =P ……..right……

****

****

****

****


	2. Chapter Two

The Epic

Chapter 2

By: Ka-chan

Disclaimer: Ano…I only own Celeria. I do not own Josylyn or Joshua. If you can't figure out who they are then I pity you. I pity you a lot. Any one who I do not own belongs to Akira Toriyama. Except for Tifa-chan. She belongs to DJ and Gohan. And Kimi-chan belongs to Dan. And I belong to Mordy-kun. *drools* Mordy-kun…mmmmm…anyway! On with the story!

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

            Radditz grinned broadly as Yamucha finished explaining the dragon balls to him. Those little things would come in very helpful. If they could turn all the ningens into Saiya-jins then they might just stand a chance against Furiza. This would be great! 'But I don't know where the others are and my scouter is busted…' Oh well. Radditz shrugged and decided this would be like a secret mission or something. Vegeta-sama would probably commend him for it. This would be great! He looked at Yamucha and grinned broadly. "So how do we find these dragon balls?" His tail flicked back and forth in anticipation.

            Yamucha smiled warmly. He was glad Radditz didn't seem to have any plans on killing him and was actually rather friendly now. "Well my girlfriend Bulma-chan has this thing called the dragon radar that shows where the dragon balls are. All we gotta do it go get 'em."

            Radditz looked expectantly at Yamucha. He seemed to be waiting for something to be said or to happen. Yamucha tilted his head to one side and shrugged in confusion, having absolutely no idea what the saiya-jin wanted. Radditz growled in frustration. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go find those balls!!"

            Vegeta scowled down at the blue haired ningen. He had no idea what he'd done but she would not stop crying! Why couldn't she just shut-up!? 'Kuso!' He knelt beside her and held one hand out to her, palm up, in a sign of peace. "I am not going to harm you ningen. Now please stop crying. He watched as she turned to look at him. She seemed so meek, but something in her eyes hinted at the spirit of a fighter. A kind of inner strength. He suddenly felt a sort of respect for this creature for some reason. She possessed the same kind of wounded pride that he did. He was suddenly reminded of himself, of the times he cried alone after the beating Furiza gave him. 'She's like me….I can see it in her eyes….'

 Bulma sighed in relief at the look in Vegeta's eyes. They reminded her of Goku's eyes, though far more guarded. And there was something else, a determination that reminded her of herself. 'He won't hurt me…' That was the only thing she knew, but it was all that mattered. She stifled her crying and waited to see what he would do. When he didn't do anything, she spoke. "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Vegeta. Saiya-jin no Ouji. Who are you ningen?"

Bulma blinked in surprise. A ouji? A real ouji?! She had to make herself sound important. She would not be outdone by some alien that abducted her boyfriend! "Briefs Bulma. Heiress to Capsule Corp. One of the most brilliant people on the planet." She smirked at that last comment. It was quite an accomplishment for such a young woman. Being such a genius was nice. Research and inventing things were a kind of escape for her. She could go into one of her labs and work for hours. It was a great stress reliever and made her feel so much better after hiding behind a false mask all day. 

"Hm….so you're a genius… I suppose you have the respect of the leader of this mudball?"

"Chikyuu is not a mudball!!! It's my home! And yes, I do know the king. Daddy has to go to the palace every now and then to tune up the security system."

"I need to speak with the king. It's a matter of life and death for my race."

"…….the palace is about 1300 miles southwest of here.." Bulma saw no reason not to trust Vegeta. He just had an aura about him that made her feel safe. Not even Goku could make her feel safe like she felt now.

"Right. You're coming with me." With that, Vegeta slung Bulma over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took off towards the palace. "Arigato onna!" He conveniently tuned out the screaming coming from Bulma with a little help from the wind in his ears.

Goku glanced at Kuririn who shrugged faintly. Neither of them were sure what to make of their opponents. They didn't seem like bad people, but they still wanted to fight for some reason. The spiky haired boy turned back to Bardock and tilted his head to one side, frowning in mild annoyance. "You didn't answer my question. Where is Yamucha!?" He stood there for a moment, waiting patiently for an answer. Kuririn shook his head, sometimes Goku could be a little to relaxed.

Bardock cringed slightly at Goku's relaxed manner. Only a truly powerful warrior would act like this in a battle! This boy must be far more powerful than he had first thought. 'He may even hold the power to defeat Furiza…' He blinked when Goku repeated his question and growled lightly. "We caught him spying on us so we took him prisoner. He's back in our ship being guarded by my son, Radditz." He glanced back at Celeria and smirked at the icy glare she was giving the shorter of the two warriors. He waved his tail around slightly, using a bit of saiya-jin sign language to tell her not to drop her guard any. He hen turned his attention back to his look-alike, ready for any kind of an attack.

Goku scratched his head in confusion. Why would they take Yamucha prisoner? He was a nice guy. Well…there was that thing where he used to be a thief…but he was a good guy now. "Well…can we have him back? My friend really misses him. And I promise he won't bother you again. And can I ask you a question? How come you guys have tails like I used to have?" Kuririn looked up at his passive friend with a bewildered expression. Here were two people who looked as though they'd rather kill them than even look at them and he was totally at ease. The monk didn't think he'd ever be able to get used to it. He glanced back at Bardock and Celeria, fearing an attack, and was even more shocked to see that they were just standing there, jaws agape. 'What the hell is goin' on here?'

Capsule Corp. seemed unusually quiet as Yamucha and Radditz crept through the halls, searching for the lab where Bulma kept the dragon radar hidden. Yamucha couldn't quite figure it out. Usually there was all kinds of yelling and screaming, or laughter. 'Where is everyone?' He shook his head and continued down the hall. He was pretty sure he'd find the right lab at the end of this one. So what if the last dozen or so had ended up with one of them being blasted by some sort of invention. Though it had been amusing to see Radditz's clothes shrink so quickly that they tore to shreds. The tall saiya-jin was now wearing the clothes of one of Dr. Briefs' workers. Baggy dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. He looked even more intimidating now then he had before. "How much longer until we get there blue boy?" Radditz chuckled dryly as he spoke.

Yamucha growled lightly. In the last lab they had checked he'd pushed a button on Bulma's newest invention, a machine that could dye clothes in an instant. He'd come out of it looking like an alien himself. He was bright neon blue from his head to his toes, as well as his clothes. "I'm almost positive that this is the right one…Cousin It." Yamucha snickered and opened the door while Radditz stood there, having no idea what he meant. The two of them let out a cheer at the sight of the dragon radar laying on the counter in front of them. Yamucha snatched it up and activated it, checking quickly to see where each of the dragon balls were. He blinked upon seeing that four of them were already together, and they were moving rapidly towards a fifth one. "Hey It-kun. Someone's already got four of the dragon balls. And it looks like they know where the other one's are too. They're going after the fifth one now." Radditz just blinked again, trying to figure out why he was being called "It". "Well there's one that's pretty close by. We'll go get that one, and then we can just wait for the rest to come to us. How's that sound It-kun?"

Radditz shrugged, shaking his head slightly in confusion. "Whatever you say Blue-Boy." The two warriors walks over to the window and launched into the air. The signal from the dragon radar already leading them to the nearest dragon ball.

Somewhere along the way to the palace, another young woman was walking through a large meadow, searching for something to test her martial arts skills on. Her dark black hair picked up blue highlights in the open sun. Chichi smirked slightly as she came up upon a large dinosaur grazing by a pond. She wondered if she could conjure up one of those ki attacks she'd seen her friends, Goku and Kuririn use. Her thoughts drifted back to those two. It had been so long since she'd seen either f them. She had stayed in touch with Bulma, the two of them were actually best friends. They attended the same school for geniuses., though Bulma easily outdid everyone at the school. She also helped Chichi with most of her work too. Still, the two of them had an awful lot of free time on their hands. So they basically ran the school in their spare time. Since Bulma was smarter than most of the teachers, and Chichi was the strongest woman alive, it was an easy task. Chichi shook her head, refocusing on her target. She growled in frustration when a scream distracted her again.

Growling softly, she looked around for the source. Something about the scream sounded very familiar. She vaguely sensed something behind her and turned to see a man with hair that stood up like flames land on the other side of the dinosaur. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Bulma slung over his shoulder. She crouched down low in the grass, trying to avoid being seen while she listened in on their conversation. She nodded faintly to Bulma when the woman glanced her way, hoping to make her feel more at ease.

Vegeta snarled in anger, finally giving in to the blue-haired onna's screaming. He grudgingly landed at a pond so that he could explain things to her a bit more in detail, hoping that maybe this would shut her up. The instant he landed, however, she seemed to notice something over his shoulder. He started to turn to see what she was looking at, when she suddenly slapped him, apparently as hard as she could. It hadn't hurt him very much, but he was shocked that she would dare to strike him like this. He could have simply killed her on sight instead of taking the trouble to take her all this way away from that damnable city. He'd noticed several males eyeing her in a way he could sense she wouldn't have liked. So he was taking her to a palace. She really did look as though she belonged in one. He shook his head slightly and glared at her, hurt a bit more than she would have thought. "How dare you strike me onna!"

Bulma cringed, knowing deep within her that he was gong to hurt her now. She shouldn't have hit him, now he'll hurt her. Now he has a reason to. A soft thud brought her out of her state of fear and she blinked at the sight of the saiya-jin no ouji laying spread eagle on the ground. She looked up and saw Chichi, smirking triumphantly. The young Amazon woman flashed a victory sign and reached out a hand to help her friend up. "That guy needs to learn not to drop his guard, He was so focused on you that he didn't even notice me coming up behind him. Now c'mon. I got us a ride. She grinned and turned to the sky, cupping her hands to her mouth. "KINTO-UN!!" She could remember seeing Goku do this, and could only hope the it would work for her as well. Sure enough, the little cloud came speeding to her side, floating up and down happily. "C'mon Bulma-chan. Let's go." She hopped onto the cloud and waited for Bulma to get on as well.

Bulma looked at the cloud in mild annoyance. The last time she had tried sitting on it she'd fallen right through to the ground below. She sighed and tentatively rested her hand on the cloud, testing to see if it would hold her. Her hand slipped right through and she jumped up and began yelling obscenities at the cloud. Chichi giggled at her friend and grabbed her arm. "Here, you can sit in my lap till we get to your house." With that, she pulled Bulma into her lap, laughing again at the look on her face. "You know what? I haven't seen Goku or the others in ages. Let's go visit them first. Kinto-un! Go find Goku-chan!" The little cloud floated up and down a few times before racing off into the sky. "But Chi-chan!! I'm scared of heights….!!" The voices of the two girls faded off into the distance, leaving Vegeta laying facedown on the ground with a rather large dinosaur sniffing curiously at him.

After riding along in silence for a while with Bulma clinging to her for dear life Chichi decided to break the silence. She looked down at her trembling friend and cocked her head to one side. "Bulma-chan? Why were you with that man anyway? And how come he could fly? Was he one of Goku-chan's friends? And if he was then why were you so scared of him??" Bulma looked up at Chichi, more to avoid looking at the ground than to actually look at her. "He wasn't one of Son-kun's friends. He abducted my boyfriend so I went after him cuz I wanted Yamucha back and then he abducted me and I was so scared!!" The younger woman raised a brow at her friend. She knew Yamucha vaguely, having seen him pick Bulma up from school before. She was more than surprised that someone had been able to abduct him. He seemed far to strong for that. This could be bad. Maybe another enemy had shown up. As if Piccolo wasn't bad enough. She sighed and went back to watching the horizon, looking for any sign of her old friends.

Yamucha snatched up the five-star dragon ball with a delighted sound. Radditz eyed it curiously, seriously doubting it could help them in any way at all. "How is that dinky little orb going to bring all the saiya-jins to Chikyuu-sei? It doesn't look like anything special…" He grabbed it out of Yamucha's hand and turned it about, inspecting it thoroughly. The ningen warrior waited a bit tensely; if the saiya-jin didn't believe him now he may just kill him! 'That would not be good….,'thought Yamucha. Luckily for him, at that exact moment the ball began to pulse with light. "What in the name of Vegeta no Ou…!?" Radditz dropped the ball, muttering curses at it in saiya-go. "Why didn't you say anything Blue-boy!?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me It-kun." The two warriors growled at eachother, neither one caring for the nickname the other had chosen for them. Just when they were about to get into a fight of sorts two newcomers walked out of the forest and up to the dragonball. The two arguing warriors stopped dead in their tracks, eying the other pair. One had long blond hair that hung down to her waist and almond shaped light blue eyes. She seemed to have a rather exotic look to her. She was wearing a black fighting gi with a low-cut collar. Radditz and Yamucha nearly drowned themselves in drool just looking at her. A low growl from her companion drew their attention away. Sanding a few feet to her side was a boy with shoulder length black hair and the same light blue eyes, though his seemed far more malicious and cold. He was wearing a similar gi with a sweeping neckline that revealed quite a bit of his chest. (like Gohan's fighting gi when he first trained with Goten before the Budokai during the Buu saga. Tifa: Gohan-chan….*drool*. Hugh! Ka-chan:……..Goten-chan..*heart eyes* Kawaii!! ..Erhem! Back to the story!) He looked as though he were trying to drill a hole deep into their souls with his gaze. Neither of them seemed at all bothered by the fact the Yamucha was blue or that Radditz had a tail. Yamucha blinked and took a step forward, knowing that these two stood no chance against him, 'I mean...come on! I'm a Z Fighter! No one can beat us.' He started laughing maniacally for what seemed like no reason before blushing and coughing into his fist, trying to look important. "Um…can we help either of you?" He gaze turned meaningfully back to the girl. "What are your names? I'm Yamucha. Desert Wolf. And this here is my friend Radditz. Cousin It." The girl snickered slightly while the boy smirked in amusement. Radditz just stood there looking rather confused.

The boy stepped forward, a slightly disturbing smile painted across his face. It seemed to be warning them that the girl was off limits. "Well my name is Joshua. And this is my older twin sister, Josylyn. And you can help us. You see. We need that ball there. It would make us very happy if you were to give it to us." He smirked again, a rather sinister look. "It would make my sister very happy. Wouldn't it Jo-chan?" Josylyn nodded, smiling a sweet innocent looking smile. She seemed to be the exact opposite of her brother. They were like Yin and Yang. Yamucha, seemingly in a trance of sorts with drool trailing down the corner of his mouth, picked up the dragonball and started to give it to the girl. The saiya-jin warrior growled lightly at him and he glanced back, blinking in confusion a bit. "….oh yeah!! I'm sorry. Um...we really need the dragon balls more. So if you'll ju-" Yamucha gasped in pain, grabbing his stomach as he fell forward. While he had been talking the boy had snuck up on him and driven his fist firmly into his gut. It didn't hurt as bad as Radditz's punches but it still caught him off guard. The ningen warrior toppled forward, landing right on his face. The ball he'd been holding rolled to a stop at Reef's feet. "Well. That was almost boring. Maybe the next one will be more of a challenge Jo-chan, ne?" Coral nodded vaguely as she picked some dirt from beneath her nails.

"Blue-boy?" Radditz began a low growl in the back of his throat and turned to the twins. His tail lashed angrily behind him. "You are going to give me those dragon balls or I am going to kill you. My entire race is at stake here and I am not going to fail them." Josylyn and Joshua blinked in a bit of confusion at the tall saiya-jin. A soft chuckle rose from the more violent of the two and he stepped forward boldly. "You really think you can beat me? Yeah right. You're just some freak with a tail. And he's a blue mutant." Joshua smirked and slid into a battle stance, his hands raises before him, ready for a fight. Radditz cocked his head to one side, analyzing the situation. He noted the several flaws in the stance and dropped into a stance of his own, already beginning to power up a ki attack in his hands. A slight smirk crossed his face as the boy watched him in shock.

Josylyn glanced at her brother in concern. They hadn't expected to meet up with anyone who could use ki attacks. This was going to be a problem. The two of them only knew a few ki attacks, and they weren't very good ones at that. She nodded imperceptibly to Joshua, their faint mental link allowing him to catch it and it's meaning. He smirked and stood his ground, glaring up at the massive saiya-jin. "This should be interesting. Heh. Look Jo-chan. He can make a pretty light in his hands like us." While Joshua was taunting Radditz Josylyn was sneaking around to the saiya-jin's back. She smirked at her brother and he launched himself forward just as she raised her hand above her head, about to bring both fists down on Radditz's skull. However, Radditz's saiya-jin hearing picked up the movement and he threw one hand up behind him, catching the girl in the jaw and knocking her out in one blow. Joshua saw this and suddenly took a flying leap over Radditz, landing at his sibling's side. "JOSYLYN!! What did you do to her!!? You've killed her!!" As he yelled a string of obscenities at the saiya-jin he checked his twin for any sign of life, sighing in relief as he found her pulse and breathing strong and steady. He didn't even have a chance to look up before Radditz slammed one fist into the back of his bent head, knocking him out as well. He searched the two and found a capsule containing the dragonballs on the boy, having been shown how to work he device during the long search of Capsule Corp. He added the ball he and Yamucha had found to the other five and then lifted his friend to his shoulders, flying him away from the pair.

Vegeta groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he awoke. Glancing around he found that the blue haired onna had disappeared. 'What hit me?' He growled in annoyance. Someone had caught him off guard. He hadn't seen anyone when he landed...and his scouter hadn't picked anything up either…then again, it hadn't picked up that boy that they had back n the ship. Maybe there was something odd about this race. They might not have the normal energy…but then how could the scouter be picking up ki readings of beings almost as strong as himself? "This planet can't already have learned to control ki can they? Even I had to spend years training myself…and I'm the only one I know of who can!" He looked around and found the tracks of what seemed to be two females...but they stopped suddenly. It looked like one of them had fallen and then been pulled onto something… "Does everyone here know how to fly!?" He mused quietly to himself as he stood by the still grazing dinosaur. This was quite an odd little planet. He shook his head, making a mental note to figure it out later, and took off in the direction of the palace. At least…he thought it was the direction of the palace… That onna hadn't been very specific in her directions and that blow to the head had jarred his brain. He growled in frustration and tapped his scouter, having programmed Bulma's ki into it. He smirked as a faint blip started up and began following it to it's source.

Bulma was clinging to Chichi for dear life as the candy cloud puttered along on it's way to Goku. The dark haired girl was beginning to get quite annoyed with her friend. A low growl had long ago started in her throat, though it was drowned out by the sound of Bulma's constant whimpering and whining. The younger woman finally got annoyed and growled darkly at her companion. "Shut-up Bulma! I'm not gong to drop you! Don't worry!!" her piercing voice carried through the valley they were above, disturbing the rest of a rather violent Namekian that had taken the valley as his own… 

"Excuse me, but I believe this is my air space you're invading." The two women looked up and screamed bloody murder. Piccolo Dai Mao was floating right in front of them. Kinto-un seemed to sense the evil flowing from him and tried to turn around and go back, but Piccolo grabbed the two women from the could before it could. Puttering angrily the cloud took off to find Goku, leaving the ningens in the grasp of the demon king. The two terrified women slowly turned to face the green giant, trembling and whimpering in fear. A very sinister looking smirk spread across his face.

Back in the valley where Goku and the others were Bardock and Celeria had slipped off to one side, muttering quietly to eachother. Goku was slowly growing more and more annoyed, wanting to get his friend back as quickly as possible. He glanced down at Kuririn who shrugged, just as clueless as he was. The amnesiac saiya-jin glared at the two across the meadow briefly and then crouched down by his short friend. "Whatta ya think they're talkin' about Kuririn? I don't like it…"

"I dunno Goku. They're probably planning something…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna try and hear what they're sayin'. Be quiet okay?"

"How are you gonna hear 'em? They're all the way on the other side of the meadow!"

"I've always been able to hear things really far away. Now be quiet!"

Goku began to pace back and forth, slowly moving closer to the pair as he strained his ears to hear the conversation.  After several minutes of this he was finally able to pick up the faintest whispers of the conversation. It sounded as though Celeria was talking at the moment. "But how can that be!? Kakarrotto never sent any transmissions back to Vegeta-sei! That guy doesn't even have a tail! He's just a baka ningen. A saiya-jin wouldn't be so peaceful anyway. You need to let go 'jisan."

"But he looks just like me C-chan. Kakarrotto looked just like me. And maybe he lost his tail in battle! He did say that he'd had a tail at one time!"

"'jisan. It's not him. Kakarrotto had to have been killed during Furiza's attack."

"But you heard the ouji! Kakarrotto's ship continued to send out the travel signal until it reached Chikyuu-sei! Here! That is Kakarrotto! It has to be!"

Goku blinked and looked back at Kuririn with wide eyes. They were talking about him! Could it be true? Could he really be an alien like them? Was that why he had a tail? Was that why he seemed to be such a good fighter compared to all his friends? "This is all too weird….'


End file.
